cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
The Untold Story Begins
|caption 3 = 新故事的開始 (The Untold Story Begins)}} (No quest info is available) The Untold Story Begins is the 11th Standard Regional Ultimate Wizard quest released for the Korean version of Crash Fever. In some unspecified forest, a Jerry is walking along and trips over something. The thing turns out to be Miho, a nine-tailed fox girl who had been sleeping. Miho quickly scolds the Jerry, and a strange energy comes from her. The Jerry becomes magically attracted to her shortly afterwards. After the events of the Hidden Myth Challenge, Pyohun Daedeok, Jeon Woochi, Gangrim, and the adapter are searching for something in a forest and they end up getting lost. (How the adapter ended up back in the future is not explained, nor is it explained what they are doing in the forest in the first place). Gangrim tells Jeon Woochi to not get lost, calling him a kid, and he shouts back a response. She tells him he doesn't need to shout, but then she doesn't here him respond as suddenly he goes silent. She tells him to not play any games and goes looking for him. She thinks she sees him in a bush and slaps him, but it turns out to be Miho instead. Miho calls her a kid, much to her annoyance, and Gangrim mentions that she is looking for someone else. Miho goes back into the bush and brings out Jeon Woochi. However, Jeon Woochi is utterly entranced with Miho and wonders if she is from the heavens. Gangrim tells him to snap out of it, but Miho starts to emanate more of her strange power. Cheon-ho suddenly appears and stops Miho from using her ability. She asks Miho if she has repented for what she did, and Miho just angrily replies that Cheon-ho is still nagging her as always, mentioning that they're sisters. Cheon-ho apologizes to the adapter and the group, and asked if Miho caused any trouble. Cheon-ho introduces herself, and tries to excuse Miho's behavior as being just because she woke up from a long sleep. Miho calls Cheon-ho a hypocrite and asks what she is doing her, and mentions that she only hurt one angel. She then remarks with disgust that the angels are mostly the nobles of the heavens. Miho criticizes Cheon-ho for trying to console her, and remarks that Cheon-ho is just there to get her sealed away again. She runs off, taking Jeon Woochi with her. Cheon-ho and the group try to follow her, including running into Orihime who had been entranced by Miho, but Miho uses her power again to steal Cheon-ho's fox companion. They have to fight both Jeon Woochi and the fox under Miho's spell, and after defeating Jeon Woochi, they confront Miho and defeat her. Jeon Woochi snaps out of her charm, and Gangrim mocks him for how he acted under Miho's spell. Cheon-ho interrupts to mention that her fox companion was still missing, and Gangrim apologizes for forgetting about it. They set off to find her fox, and fight Miho once more to free the fox from her spell. Cheon-ho apologizes for Miho's behavior and thanks the group for helping her get her fox back. She remarks that Miho's actions are likely due to what happened to her in the past. She states that Miho caused a lot of trouble in the past, so the heavens sent an angel (implied to be Hui-Yeon) to stop her behavior. The angel stopped Miho and put her in a long sleep, but was greatly wounded in the process. Cheon-ho mentions that the angel managed to recover thanks to her lover in the heavens. Jeon Woochi, Gangrim, and the adapter all nod to each other to confirm they're thinking that this was about Hui-Yeon. Cheon-ho laments that her sister didn't learn her lesson and only grew more angry as a result of being sealed away, and states she will watch over her sister to ensure she doesn't cause any more trouble. The group then starts to head back on their way, but Miho interrupts once more, expressing her anger. She asks why she is being painted as the villain, and says she only played one trick, so what if someone accidentally got hurt? She then says that if they want her to be the villain so badly, then she'll act like it, stating they asked for it. Cheon-ho tells her to stop before its too late, but Miho pulls out her sharp claws and jumps towards the adapter. Pyohun Daedeok jumps in front of the attack to save the adapter, but ends up mortally wounded. He calls out Hui-Yeon's name as he crumbles to the ground, closing his eyes. Miho just laughs and calls him stupid for sacrificing himself to save someone else's life, and runs away. Gangrim rushes to Pyohun Daedeok and tells him to stay alive, but Jeon Woochi sadly remarks that he seems to no longer be with them as they both cry over the loss of their friend. Hui-Yeon suddenly appears from above, shouting out Pyohun Daedeok's name as she rushes to her fallen lover. She cries and begs him to not die, and that she owes her life to him. She says that she begged Shang Di to let them meet again, and just cries over his body. She then states that she'll find a way to restore him, with anger in her eyes. Depending on who is brought to the epilogue, more details are revealed once Cheon-ho finishes her apology: If Cheon-ho is brought, she explains more about how she was asked to come to the heavens by Shang Di while Miho stayed behind. She remarks that she failed in her duty as a sister, and that Miho wouldn't have become so bad if she had stayed behind with her. If Hui-Yeon is brought, Hui-Yeon is shown in the heavens looking down. She mentions that when Cheon-ho went to deal with her sister, she let Hui-Yeon know that Pyohun Daedeok was down there. Hui-Yeon had told Cheon-ho that Miho was the reason that she and Pyohun Daedeok ended up separated. Hui-Yeon remarks that it feels ominous today, and that she can't quite reach out to Pyohun Daedeok yet. She says to him to wait just a little longer, and that she will be there as soon as Shang Di allows her. If Pyohun Daedeok is brought, he asks Cheon-ho if the angel that dealt with Miho was Hui-Yeon, and mentions that Hui-Yeon felt guilty about having to put Cheon-ho's sister into a deep sleep. Cheon-ho mentions that it was her fault, she had been absent for a long time and thus Hui-Yeon had to be sent to deal with it, instead of what should've been her. She apologizes, realizing that it had caused so much trouble for Hui-Yeon and Pyohun Daedeok as a result. Cheon-ho mentions that she is close with Hui-Yeon, and says that she misses Pyohun Daedeok a lot. Pyohun Daedeok mentions that he misses her too, and thinks back to the day she returned to the heavens greatly wounded. He remembers all the avatars he hurt in order to save her, and says that since she was saved he felt he deserved his banishment from the heavens, but its hard to endure being without her. He states that he is thankful he had his memories back, since his research when he had amnesia was the only thing that made him happy. He then remarks that if he had to choose between having his memories erased or being painfully reminded every day of what he had done, he'd gladly choose the latter. Counter Units The Regional Festival counter unit to this quest is Cheon-ho. The Ultimate Wizard counter unit to this quest is Pyohun Daedeok. Quest Overview 1 Awaken After Long= |-| 2 First Meeting= |-| 3 Two Sisters= |-| Ultimate= |-| Story Have you forgotten?= |-| Hard Fox Rescue Operation= |-| Epilogue This is not the end...= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * Kumiho sisters: Cheon-ho and Miho: Cheon-ho and Miho went into conflict after a certain event had happened. Miho's long sleep seemed to be related to an angel. * Bashing Jeon Woochi: Gangrim and Daedeok were so shocked by Jeon Woochi's cheesy lines that they kept mocking him even after he regained his senses. Trivia While it was initially unknown whether or not this quest takes place in the future, it is now known to take place in the future due to the counter unit for the quest that takes place directly after this one chronologically being referred to as the "Future" version of Hui-Yeon in the Taiwanese version. Category:Korea Ultimates